


A Not So Happy Ending

by GabbyD



Series: Translations [5]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Relationship Study, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade only ever wanted his happy ending with Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Not So Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665863) by [GabbyD BR (GabbyD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR). 



Even since they met, Wade knew it was something special.

At the beginning they hated each other. A rivalry brute and violent, full of assassination attempts. Then the friendship started to grow together with the trust and respect. They became best friends and partners.

Then the friendship became something more.  
Something they never defined what was exactly, thanks to the "don't ask, don't tell" rule.

It wasn't only sex, Wade knew. They had something deep and intense.

Even with Nate's cheating, his getaways with Domino... Wade never doubted it. He never doubted Nate.

Even with everybody telling him the contrary. Telling him to move on.

Wade forgave. The cheating he pretended not knowing. The broken and forgotten promises. His deaths. Wade always forgave him.

It wasn't always the Messiah's fault. He had an objective, a mission to complete. The good and peace of all.  
Wade would never blame him for that. He always had something big occupying his mind and for that Wade never judged him, always tried to be considerate even when he had his heart broken.

He wasn't more important than Nate's duty.  
Be it saving the world or protecting Hope, Wade would always be only one more piece on the puzzle. It wasn't like Wade expected something more, he was used to it.  
  
Wade only wanted his happy ending with Nate... something that never happened.

Wade confess that, back then, he dared to think it would be like in the old times. Just the two of them against the world.  
That maybe, just maybe, Nathan wanted him on his side again. Helping him to protect and take care of Hope. They could even become a family!, he dreamed.

He tried to not think about how Nate spoke with him when they finally met again. Without a "hi, long time no see!" or  "I missed you, Wade". The dry and serious tom he used. Like he didn't care.

Like he never cared.

He was focused, he defended fruitless against the voices on his mind. He didn't have time for me, I wasn't important.

But they loved each other, right? At least Wade would always love him.  
No matter how many "divorces" they had to go through.

And Nate had rewarded him for his help. For a few minutes, everything was normal again.

Wade hopeful wondered if Nate loved him too. He would never ask the other, of course. He remembered well the last time.

_"Never ask a question you don't want to know the answer to."_

It didn't matter how many times Nate would go away, Wade would always wait for him, even if his happy ending never come.

After all, the gun in his hands couldn't kill him anyway.


End file.
